Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8}{3y} - \dfrac{-5}{3y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{8 - (-5)}{3y}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{13}{3y}$